Dance in the Mirror
by HinaFilipina18
Summary: A songfic to Bruno Mar's "Dance in the Mirror."  Byakuya is in for a rather hot awakening one morning all thanks to a rather oblivious Rukia.  Can anyone say unintentional lap dance?  Byakuya/Rukia steam. Please read and review.


AN: Hi everyone! This is my first legitimate fanfiction that's posted here; the first one was a Yu Yu Hakusho story with a horrible OC that was concocted by my silly thirteen year old imagination. So I destroyed that and now I'm BACK with a sexy vengeance. Sexy because I'm not going to make our dear stoic Byakuya Kuchiki lose his nerve and sanity; I know my dear fangirls love it when that happens. It makes him look more human, no? Just kidding. Anyone, this is a song fanfiction dedicated to Byakuya and Rukia because they make a steamy couple. The reason for this is because I thought that the song by Bruno Mars called "Dance in the Mirror" is _perfect _for the two in a specific situation. Please feel free to look up the song and listen to it while reading this fanfiction. If I were allowed one word to describe this song it would be _sexy_.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT NOT NOT own Byakuya or Rukia or any of the character of Bleach or Bleach in general. If I did I would make sure Rukia gives Byakuya a lap dance to "Dance in the Mirror"; and I would make sure they do get it together. For that matter, I do not own, and I did NOT come up with the song "Dance in the Mirror" neither am I affiliated with Bruno Mars. The only thing I own in this story and the imagination it took to write it.

The rays of the sun were shining through the paper doors of the room that Byakuya Kuchiki was sleeping in. He felt the heat caress his skin and he silently welcomed the new day. As he slowly opened his eyes he felt some movement in the blanket he was under. His second source of warmth had slipped out of bed, apparently. Now, who, you ask, was the second source of warmth?

Byakuya's bedroom had a spacious bathroom in it, complete with shower and bathtub. His futon was positioned in the bedroom so that all he had to do was look straight and see the sink and above it a mirror. He heard the sound of the shower water spraying out and figured that his second source of warmth, the love-of-his-life Rukia was taking her shower. He smirked inwardly when he saw that the door was open…However, he wasn't planning on walking in and taking a shower with her. He did that yesterday morning and he wanted to change things up a bit for his entertainment. And the fact that it was morning seemed to have…tweaked one part of his anatomy. But the nobleman-captain was patient and we wrestled with the idea of taking the shower with Rukia. Oh…graceful, petite, beautiful, not to mention wet Rukia. He gulped down his frustration and waited for her to finish.

Meanwhile, in the steamy shower room, Rukia was lathering herself with the sponge she bought in the Human World and a honeysuckle-scented bodywash courtesy of her bestfriend Orihime Inoue. As she was rubbing her arms with the soapy sponge, she smiled to herself and inhaled the scent. It reminded her of summer afternoons. When she was done with her shower she grabbed her towel from a hook next to the shower and briefly dried her hair in the shower.

_She wakes up in the morning (morning)_

_Jumps in the shower (shower)_

_Ooh Ooh_

_Then rubs on her lotion (lotion) _

_While she's wrapped in her towel ( towel) _

_Ooh Ooh _

She walked out of the shower with her towel snuggly wrapped around her body and stood in front of the mirror that was above the sink. Byakuya's heart rate sped up when he finally saw her. He gulped again and let his eye roam to the part of the towel tucked in to hold it against her body. All he had to do was tug…But, no, he was a stronger man that. Albeit frustrated since he was subjecting himself to this much torture but damn it he was a man! And he can take this…right? He gulped again and fidgeted a little as he watched Rukia rub pale pale pink colored cream over her arms. And that was when she heard her humming a tune that made her sway to her music…That was when the entertainment really begun…

_And no music on _

_Watch her dance to perfection (perfection) _

_Ooh Ooh_

_I swear the bathrooms a club _

_The way she's showing love to her reflection ( reflection) _

_Ooh Ooh_

Rukia sensually swayed her hips to the beat of her humming a song that Byakuya did not know. And then, she, unknown to Byakuya, started to belly dance. Of course, he didn't know what belly dancing was at the moment. The only thing on his mind was that Rukia's dancing was dancing in such a way as to say, "Come here…" His mouth was slightly open when she did a few moments of belly dancing, while rubbing in her lotions on her arms, then her shoulders, and her neck.

_Every morning I watch her from behind _

_But she don't know _

_I pretend that I'm asleep _

_But I don't miss a show _

_My favourite part of the day _

_Is when she dance in the mirror _

_Dance in the mirror_

She varied her body movements, her sexy dancing , between hip swaying and belly dancing. Byakuya's breathing was beginning to turn ragid and his arms were itching to grab her. But he continued watching.

_Oh she's so cute..cute..cute_

_Dancing in the nude..nude..nude_

_Oooh_

Byakuya's eyes then witnessed her rubbing lotion on her legs. Her long, willowy legs. The same legs that he swung over his shoulder when they were making rough, passionate love.

_There's nothing more I can say _

_Just watch her dance in the mirror.. dance _

_Ooooh she's so cute.. cute.. cute _

_Dancing in the nude.. nude.. nude ohhh _

_My favourite part of the day _

_Is when she dance in the mirror _

_Dance in the mirror_

Then, she did something that surprised him. She opened—literally, opened—the mirror and protruded a long rectangular device that had different colored buttons on it. Hell, he didn't know that the mirror was actually a secret door! He tilted his head to the side out of curiosity as to what she was doing. Rukia pressed a button and then a soft bass was heard in a beat that he was familiar with. The song was to the same tune that Rukia was humming earlier. And then a man began singing.

_It's late in the evening.. evening _

_We got dinner reservations.. reservations _

_ooooh ooooh _

_She's taking her time _

_But I don't mind waiting _

_Nooo Noooo _

_I don't get impatient _

_Cause when she gets naked _

_Oh the temptation.. Oh the temptation_

Rukia recommenced her dancing but she did not continue putting on her lotion.

_You make me wanna cancel all of our plans _

_Keep you right where you stand _

_Just wanna see you dance oh_

"Yes," somewhere in Byakuya's thought rang, "Indeed, today's plans might get cancelled." He continued watching Rukia dance on the spot, swaying, belly dancing, touching her exposed arms and the curve of her body but this time she was not doing it to the mirror or her reflection.

_Every morning I watch her from behind _

_But she don't know _

_I pretend that I'm asleep _

_But I don't miss a show _

_My favourite part of the day _

_Is when she dance in the mirror _

_Dance in the mirror _

_There's nothing more I can say _

_Just watch her dance in the mirror.. dance _

_Ooooh she's so cute.. cute.. cute _

_Dancing in the nude.. nude.. nude ohhh _

_My favourite part of the day _

_Is when she dance in the mirror _

_Dance in the mirror_

Rukia's eyes were most of the time she was dancing. There were, naturally, a couple of times she opened them to see her reflection. She felt beautiful and sexy in her own skin, dancing there, the honeysuckle scent lingering in the morning air. She closed her eyes again and this time she was not dancing to her reflection. This time, she was dancing to her surroundings.

_Ohhhhh _

_She's singing to herself like Da-da-da-da-da-da _

_Ohhhh _

_She's singing to herself like Da-da-da-da-da-da_

She didn't know it but she was now facing the doorway so when she opened her eyes she saw a very amused and very aroused smirking Byakuya looking at her.

_My favorite part of the day _

_Is when she dance in the mirror _

_Dance in the mirror_

She squeaked in surprise and made to slam the door shut but Byakuya had shun-po'ed in the blink of an eye. Before she knew it she was on the bed and Byakuya was hovering on top, his body language and presence ominous and dominating so that she could feel a dull ache in her lady nether regions. Her throat got dry and she was immediately drawn to the hungry look in Byakuya's half-lidded dark eyes. She had also forgotten to breathe for a split second when Byakuya took the towel wrapped around her body and yanked it down and off. He bent down to put his mouth to her ear and said in [that] husky voice [of his], "Good morning, Rukia…" By this time he was pining her down with his weight.

"Good morning, Byakuya," she said in return, surpressing a moan. His voice was utterly orgasmic. "I hope you slept well."

Byakuya chuckled, "Trying to make small talk when you kindly gave me some morning entertainment? And troubled my anatomy as well."

"I didn't know I was doing that," she said, her eyes wide and startled. My apologizes…(?)" She moaned softly when he nibbled on her ear. "I take it you enjoyed your entertainment?"

"Mmm…" Byakuya's voice growled softly.

_There's nothing more I can say _

_Just watch her dance in the mirror.. dance _

_Ooooh she's so cute.. cute.. cute _

_Dancing in the nude.. nude.. nude ohhh _

_My favourite part of the day _

_Is when she dance in the mirror _

_Dance in the mirror_

"But I'm not done yet, Rukia." He didn't care about the gasp that Rukia emitted and he took no notice when the song's drums faded and the song itself ended. He determinedly ravaged her mouth to no end…and the rest of her honeysuckled body that morning.

AN: Phew! Wow! I can't believe I did that to Byakuya! I subjected our sexy captain to softSOFTcore sexual masochism. And GO RUKIA! Anyway, I'm somewhat happy with the way this story turned out. I think there were too many times where I narrated Byakuya watching her and what he was witnessing. I feel that it gave this story some flatness and that it wasn't moving anywhere. In my own defense, however, I do have to point out that the center of the story is Rukia dancing in the mirror like what the song is speaking of. Furthermore, the singer is, after all, expressing words to describe the situation at hand. I figured that the singer would be Byakuya (imagine, my dear fangirls, if BYAKUYA sang that song *insert insane fangirl screaming here*) because he is the one witnessing the event. Plus, this IS a songfic and dear God I reviewed my own fanfiction in this paragraph…Holy crap in a bucket. Yes, you'll be hearing expressions like that from me every so often. Whatever the case, I sincerely hope you guys [somewhat] enjoyed the story. I'd like to thank you for giving it a chance as well. I also hope you guys will come to love that song "Dance in the Mirror" by Bruno Mars and will *ahem* use it as well when your time comes, the way Rukia did and perhaps in other creative ways ;) Please leave a review! Love you lots, hugs, kisses and caramel apple pie to all!

-HinaFilipina18


End file.
